Gone
by Sayomi XD
Summary: .:OneShot:. On kagura's last day of life. Joy comes to her heart when the one she loves, loves her back. :3 Please R


** Gone **

**Disclaimer:** The story is based on how Kagura died in the manga. Sorry but I don't know how it really went. I only know it from a music video called **'Missing.'** Hope you enjoy it -

* * *

** Kagura's P.O.V. (Point of View)**

Many things have happened to me in this life, but this is the best one so far. So then why do I feel sad? I wanted freedom from Naraku, right? And now that I got it, I feel miserable… can it be because there is someone special in this world for me? No I must be wrong nobody cares about me… No body…

As I walk through this forest tears appear in my eyes. Many memories start to emerge into my mind. Like that time when Naraku took my heart and I was thrown into a river like old waist in this world. I was found by Sesshoumaru's young companion, Rin. She did everything to pull me out of the water, where I barely drowned.

Most of these memories are from Sesshoumaru. He's face is like a tattoo in my heart. Why did I fall in love for him? Why?

Kagura held her left hand on her wound and with the right she would help her self to walk by the trees.

Her toured kimono was covered with red blood. Her ravened hair was messed up and you could see sadness in those red eyes of hers.

* * *

When she reached the end of the forest, there was a prairie waiting for her arrival.

"Hn… Why to believe that someone would come after me? After all I was only a stupid puppet controlled by Naraku." She said walking into the prairie. As she walked bear footed, someone appeared from the back.

The slow dance from the wind played with his silver hair. His clothes also moved in rhythm.

Kagura fell to her knees, and started to cry like never before. He could hear her clear snobs.

Kagura felt someone coming towards her from behind. She turned around and saw him. She saw her first and only love. Now tears where coming out faster.

When he was close to her, he leaned over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Are you truly a stupid puppet controlled by Naraku?" he looked into her eyes.

She was surprised to see him, and the only words that came out of her lips, "Sesshoumaru."

"Hush" he whispered.

"Why…?" she asked looking into his dreamy eyes that could take her life away so easily. But she felt pain on her wound. She wouldn't be here in this world much longer.

"Don't worry you don't have to suffer much longer… I can save you from this…" he said taking out his sword. He was going to stand up but soft hands stop him from doing so.

"Please don't… I don't want to life in this world where Naraku is… I don't want to be hunted by his shadows any more… I rather am in hell for what I know…" she said. And at that same moment Sesshoumaru dropped the Tenseiga to huge his Kagura. She huge him back.

"Don't worry I will always be here" she said touching his chest where his heart was.

"…"

"You'll be the first and only love for me…and don't you ever forget that…" she said to him, as brushing his silver hair away from his ear. She leaned over to his ear and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said resting his head on her shoulder.

The huge seemed to never end. But soon the pain grew stronger on Kagura's stomach.

Sesshoumaru knew that soon this would be over. That soon Kagura would be long gone in form but her spirit would always be in the wind. A slow tear came down Sesshoumaru's chick.

Kagura separated from the huge and brushed his tear way.

She then stood up and walked farther into the prairie.

He could see her shadow disappear.

"Now go! You must defeat Naraku… I know you can…" whispered the wind. "You must go…"

Sesshoumaru was happy for Kagura, because he knows that she is free… that she is the free wind, and that she would always be in his heart.

* * *

"Where could have Lord Sesshoumaru gone to?" asked a young girl to and old frog-like.

"Don't ask questions young one… he must have his reasons" answer the frog.

* * *

Well I guess that is it… I hope you liked it…**PLZ REVIEW!** Thanks. - 


End file.
